Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is a hero from Marvel Comics. He previously fought Doctor Fate in the 94th episode of DEATH BATTLE!: Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bayonetta Vs Dr. Strange * Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate (Completed) * Doctor Strange VS Goku (Completed) * Doctor Strange vs Kefka Palazzo (Completed) * Doctor Strange vs. Sailor Moon * Doctor Strange vs Superman (Completed by ZombieSlayer23) * Tara Duncan vs Doctor Strange (Completed) * Herobrine vs Doctor strange (Completed) With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Darkseid Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bhunivelze * Black Adam * Charmcaster (Ben 10) * Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) * Darkseid * Dumbledore * Geno * Harry Potter * Konoe A. Mercury (BlazBlue) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Raven * Rosalina * Sauron (Middle-Earth) * Shazam (DC Comics) * Shao Kahn * Shinnok * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Trigon * Twilight Sparkle (MLP) * Ultimecia * Zatanna As Soldier Supreme *Super Soldier (Amalgam Comics) History Stephen Vincent Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in 1930 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. Strange was a brilliant yet arrogant neurosurgeon until he suffered a car accident that resulted in his hands being crippled. When Western medicine failed to restore his hands, Strange embarked on a journey that led him to the Masters of the Mystic Arts in the far-east as well as the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions. Succeeding the Anicent One as Sorcerer Supreme, Strange becomes the protector of the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City and defends Earth from inter-dimensional threats. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Name: Stephen Vincent Strange *Height: 6'2 / 188 cm *Weight: 180 lbs / 82 kgs *Title: Sorcerer Supreme *Neurosurgeon & Veterinarian *Trained by the Ancient One *Founder of The Defenders *Member of the Illuminati Magic *Devine Invocation **Bolts of Balthakk **Crimson Bands of Cyttorak **Darkness of the Devine Conduit **Flames of the Faltine **Rain of Raggadorr **Shades of the Seraphim **Seven Rings of Raggadorr **Vapes of Valtorr **Winds of Watoomb **Invisible Shield of Everlasting Enchantment *Ankh of Life *Telepathy *Astral Projection *Telekinesis *Flight *Immortality *Dimensional Teleportation *Time Manipulation *Conjuration *Molecular Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Power Stealing *Hypnotism *Illusions *Exorcism *Universal Awareness *Banishment *Transmutation *Teleportation *And more... Magical Artifacts *Eye of Agamotto **Detects truths, tracks magic *Cloak of Leviation **Enables flight, animated & intelligent *Orb of Agamotto **Used to observe events, ensares enemies *Book of the Vishanti **Contains every known spell & counter-spell *Axe of Angarruumus **Can affect magical creatures *Wand of Watoomb **Amplifies spells, resists opposing magic Feats *Stalemated Infinity Gauntlet Adam Warlock *Performed cosmic surgery on Eternity *Survived the Second Big Bang *Defended his title 3 times *Fought in a five thousand year war *Defeated Baron Mordo , In-Betweener, Dormammu , & Shuma-Gorath Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Real Name: Stephen Vincent Strange * Gender: Male * Aliases: Doctor Strange, The Sorceror Supreme, Master of Black Magic (Formerly) * Height: 6' 2" * Weight: 180 lbs Doctor Strange is trained with skill martial arts as a practicing magician, his power derived from various sources that include the Eldrich Magic which enable him to draw energy from the multiverse to cast spells, shape reality, and conjure weapons and shields. Among Strange's spells is Astral Projection, separating his soul from his body to enter to the Astral Plane, and transporting himself and others into the Mirror Dimension. The Mirror Dimension is a constantly changing pocket dimension where a sorcerer can practice magic without consequences in the real world, able to shape his environment as he sees fit. Powers/Ablities: * Intangibility * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Elemental manipulation ** Pyrokinesis ** Cyrokinesis * Hypnotism * Mystic bolts * Universal awareness * Transmutation Gear * Eye of Agamotto: A pendant created by the first Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto from the Time Stone that can manipulate time in the user's immediate vicinity and on specific areas or targets. This ranges from reversing or accelerating the flow of time to created a time loop that only the user can end. The Eye can also be used by its user to negate dark magic, see through illusions, or track ethereal and corporeal beings by their psychic or magical emissions. * Cloak of Levitation: A semi-sentient cape belongs to the holder of the title Sorcerer Supreme. While the cloak enables the wearer to fly, it can travel at subsonic speeds, able to resist damage from attacks of physical, elemental or spiritual nature, alter its shape to mimic other garments or function as an extra limb. * Sling Ring: A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location within the multiverse. *Axe of Angarruumus: A magical relic that Strange can use as a conduit of his magical power. * Book of the Vishanti: A tome that contains knowledge of white magic created by Agamotto and his fellow Vishanti. Feats * His photographic memory and knowledge of languages makes him a fast learner. * He is acknowledged by the nigh-omnipotent Dormammu as a worthy opponent. ** Once trapped Dormammu in an inescapable time loop, though he died numerous times before the evil being finally relented. * Fought the Living Tribunal, although he lost. * Battled and Defeated The In-Betweener * With the shield of seraphim, He was unaffected by a blast from Galactus, which after being deflected, still had enough power to cause an earthquake in Manhattan * He was able to disable the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic. * In a weakened state, He manages to take out a dozen of ice giants with only a minor spell * He was able to use the ikonn spell on a "starving" Galactus. * Single-handily defeated his Amalgam universe counterpart Doctor Strangefate, who is that universe's version of Professor X with the combined powers of Strange and Doctor Fate. Strange also created a pocket universe facsimile of the original Amalgam Universe that would not bleed into the multiverse. Weaknesses * Most depictions of Dr. Strange have no superhuman durability and can die like a normal human if his spells are bypassed. * Scienced-Based weakness * Incantations and gesture dependency * Astro limits * Magic-induced physical changes Gallery Doctor-strange-5197541.png Doctor Strange Marvel XP.png Doctor-Strange-Poster.jpg|Doctor Strange portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch in the MCU Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Time Travelers Category:US Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wizard Category:Doctors